Untouchable
by Alchemist of Secerets
Summary: Cassandra Philips is suffering from abuse and neglect. What happens when she turns to Alphonse and Edward for comfort? Slight AlxOC. Oneshot.


**Angie:** Hey guys. Yeah, this is a oneshot. Hm. You should listen to the song that inspired this story. Go to youtube and paste this behind the youtube url: /watch?v=wZaMf63ZkTk. It's sad, I know. That would explain why the story is sad, too. So yeah. This is a light Alphonse x OC and it's animeverse. Takes place after Ed and Al come back to our world. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters, plot, etc.

* * *

I stared at the ground that was splattered with my own blood. Tears streamed down my face as my head replayed the events of what had just happened no longer than ten minutes ago. My father has just gotten through with beating me while my mother watched. She wasn't crying though, she was smiling. As my father walked away from me with his hands covered in blood, my mother placed an arm around his waist and asked him one question. It was a question that I heard often, and each time it left my mother's lips a piece of my soul died and floated away from me.

'_I'm looking forward to next time._'

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to runaway. I wanted to die. I wanted to do all these things, but I couldn't move. The wall that I sat sitting against was splattered with blood, like the floor below my injured body. My father's laughter echoed from the next room and gave me the urge to stand up. I stumbled a couple of times, but I was soon on my feet. Blood dripped down my cheek and I wiped it away weakly. My feet led me to my room, where I bandaged myself and cleaned up. I changed clothes and threw the bloody ones in the hamper. My hands tied my hair up into a messy bun as I stepped back out into the living room. A mop was shoved in my face.

"Go clean up your mess," my father demanded. I didn't say anything, instead I just nodded and took the mop. I stumbled over to the spot where I was once sitting and started mopping up the blood.

The mess was cleaned and I was now walking down the streets of the small, oblivious town. I wanted to tell the people about my abused body, about why I have so many bruises. I wanted to tell them that 'falling down the stairs' was just a lie to cover up my parent's hatred for me. My mind told me not too, though. It knew that it would only lead to an even more abused body; possibly death. I didn't want to tell anybody about my problems. I figured that maybe my parent's would realise what mistake they are making and change. Deep down in my heart I knew I disliked them, but I covered it up with the love I had for them. I don't know why I loved them. Maybe it was because they were the only people there in my life, even if they were spending the only time with me abusing me and laughing at my weakness. Though I did share the hatred they had for me.

I was surprised to find myself knocking on the door of the Elric's house. I barely knew them, yet here I am at their doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the door. The door creaked open and stopped as someone laughed, and then it opened fully. There stood a boy, about the age of fifteen, staring at me with brown eyes. His hair was short and had bangs that kind of swept to the side. His brown eyes were full of love and kindness. He opened his mouth to speak, and I heard the most wonderful sound that I have ever heard in my life.

"Hi," he said. His voice was so mezmerising. "Can I help you?" I fumbled and tried to find words.

"Uh, h-hi. I'm Cassandra Philips, and you-you're Alphonse Elric right? I-I live a few houses down," I said. I realised I hadn't answered his question and I blushed a light pink.

"Oh, okay. Do you need something?" he asked.

"Um, n-no I was just uh- I- um....," I stuttered. I blushed a deeper pink and Alphonse chuckled a little bit.

"Well, come inside," he said. He stepped to the side and I nervously stepped into their house. It was so different from my house. My house was cold and felt like an evil presence was resting there. This house was warm and you could feel the tender hospitality and love wafting in the air. Alphonse led me to the living room and I sat next to him on the soft couch.

"Hey, Al, who's your friend?" A deeper, more matured voice asked. Edward Elric peeked his head around the corner.

"This is Cassandra Philips, she's our neighbor," Alphonse stated. Edward smiled at me welcomingly and I nodded at him. "This is Edward, my older brother."

"Whatcha need?" Edward asked.

"Um, I-I know I don't know you two very well, but- um- I really need someone to- uh- talk too," I said. I stared at my hands, attempting to avoid the gaze of Alphonse and Edward.

"Really? Well we're pretty trustworthy people," Alphonse said. "What's up?"

"I'm sure you are. Um, well, it's about my- uh- parents," I said. Tears stung my eyes as I thought back on all the abuse I've went through. I had a pang of hopelessness, and decided that I shouldn't tell them about the child abuse. I choked on my tears as I tried to tell them 'nevermind'.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse asked. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced. That happened to be a fresh bruise.

"I knew it. You're being abused and neglected at your house, right?" Edward asked. I looked at him which seemed to confirm it.

"How-how did y-you know?" I asked.

"All those bruises and scars on your arms. Those surely weren't all from falling down the stairs. You're in gymnastics, you're not that clumsy," Edward said. I bit my lower lip and let out a sob. Alphonse pulled me into a hug. It was a warm hug, not like the fake hugs my parents give me when their friends visit. I hugged him back and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so weak. I should stop them, but I'm afraid too," I said after I had calmed down a little bit. Alphonse released me from his hug.

"No, it's not your fault, Cassandra. Don't you ever think that," Alphonse whispered. "You did the right thing by telling someone."

"You can't let my parents know I told you! Do you know what they'd do to me?" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Cassandra. We're going to turn your parents in. Once that is done, then it's all over. You won't have to deal with the neglect anymore," Alphonse said. He looked at me with such love in his eyes that I couldn't speak. I hugged him again and he hugged me back.

"Thank you," I murmured. I let out a light sob. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Cassandra," Alphonse said. He pulled me away from the hug and I sat there, wiping away at my tears. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I should really get home," I said.

"You're not going back to that house," Edward said. "You're not going to get hurt anymore."

"But my parents-"

"Forget about them, Cassandra. From this point on you're going to live a happier life. I'm going to drive over to the police station now and report your parents. Try to eat something," Edward said. I nodded and followed Alphonse into the kitchen. He grabbed some bread and meat and started to make a sandwich.

"You like ketchup?" Alphonse asked.

"Uh, yeah, ketchups fine," I said. He kept asking me questions similar to that until he had a yummy looking sandwich sitting on the counter.

"Go ahead, eat it," he said. I picked it up and took a bite. It was delicious! I swallowed and took another bite. Alphonse chuckled and led me over to the table and sat down. I sat down across from him. I took the last couple bite of my sandwich and swallowed them.

"Thanks, for everything," I said. I used my sleeve to wipe my mouth and hiccuped. Blushing, I covered my mouth as I hiccuped again. Alphonse chuckled and looked at me in the eyes.

"It's no problem. We'll be here for you if you ever need anything. Well, I can't really speak for brother, but I know I'll be here for you," Alphonse said. I looked at him and smiled. It was the first real smile I've smiled in a long while.

"Alphonse, you're really sweet," I said. Alphonse blushed and looked away from me.

"Thanks," he said. I giggled and sat back in the chair.

"Do you really mean it? That you'll be there for me if I need comforting?" I asked him. Alphonse looked at me again and smiled.

"Of course." I grinned.

"And I'll do the same thing," I said.


End file.
